The invention relates to a transportable house, particularly of the caravan type, which is divided along a substantially vertical plane into at least two sections which are movable with respect to each other between a transport position in which the sections are arranged one behind the other according to a rectangle of limited width, and a position of use in which the sections occupy a base area, the length as well as the width of which is larger than the width in the transport position, both sections being coupled to each other in such a manner that they are pivotable around an axis contained in one of the longitudinal side walls of the sections.
The use of the so-called caravan as a transportable holiday or season house gradually increases. Together with the need of more comfort also the demand for larger caravans increases. Up till now one has attempted mainly to satisfy the last-mentioned need by increasing the length of the caravan, since the width is tied to a relatively low limit in connection with the regulations in force for the normal road transport. Therefore such caravans have a rectangular base area, the length of which is a multiple of the comparatively small width. The elongated space is mostly seen as less practical in connection with the possibilities for the geography and arranging of living, working and sleeping compartments.
A known caravan of the hereinbefore described type attempts to meet the above-mentioned objections by shifting the sections, which are pivotable with respect to each other, from the transport position to a position in which the total base area has a much more practical length to width ratio.
In this known transportable house both sections form in fact independent houses or caravans respectively, each having its own substructure or chassis frame and its own wheel assemblies. The result is that displacing the sections with respect to each other on not too smooth grounds may produce a considerable strain on the pivotal connection between both sections, which may easily lead to mutual torsion.